Destiny Bound
by avaiisms
Summary: Their parents are legends ; kings and queens, saviors, heroes to the whole magic dimension. But they're nothing more than kids, struggling to figure out who they are. When things go sideways and they learn one of their own is in danger, will they be able to step up to the challenge? Or are they bound by destiny to live in their parents shadow? (A Next Gen Fic)
1. Bios & Introductions

_stella & brandon's eldest. multiple births are incredibly rare in solaria, but considered good luck. when the news got out people were thrilled and said this boded well for stella's reign. (stella, on the other hand, was less than thrilled. mostly worried about how they were going to handle two children, when she was already more than a little worries about one.) brandon and the winx manage to calm her fears, however, and when selene & helios are born the pieces fall into place._

_**NAME:**_ selene aegle  
_**NICKNAME:**_ sel, but helios calls her lena  
_**ZODIAC SIGN:**_ gemini  
_**SKILLS:**_ eidetic memory, can read body language like nobody's business, amazing negotiation skills.  
_**APPEARANCE:**_ looks wise she definitely took after her mom, although most would argue she looks the most like luna. waist length almost platinum blonde hair that's usually worn in a stylized bun, or pigtails. huge dark eyes that most people assume are black (really when the light hits them they're a million different shade of blue.) Tall, lean, incredibly agile.  
_**PERSONALITY:**_ while she may look like her mother, she acts like stella's polar opposite. selene is quiet, reserved, and level headed. she's very wary of new people, and prefers a quiet room and a good book to any kind of party. she's naturally studious and loves learning. a total perfectionist. struggles with anxiety, but keeps it well hidden behind a cold/aloof mask. she does everything by the book and rarely, if ever, disobeys her parents. when she loves, she loves deeply, but getting under her skin is a struggle.

_**NAME:**_ helios aegle  
_**NICKNAME: **_sol, though selene calls him leo  
_**ZODIAC SIGN: **_gemini  
_**SKILLS:**_ great at improvisation, charismatic as hell, top notch combat skills  
_**APPEARANCE:**_ he takes after his father in most ways : same chiseled jaw, symmetrical features, and broad shoulders but his coloring is all stella. curly golden hair, big amber eyes framed by long lashes. lopsided grin that's incredibly endearing. tall, and very tan from all his sports.  
_**PERSONALITY: **_helios is rambunctious, eccentric, and impulsive. he needs to be moving constantly or runs the risk of exploding. he loves meeting new people and making new friends, and usually ends up being the leader in any group he's assigned to. he's very easy going and it's hard to rile him up, but it's dangerous if managed. he tends to rush into things without thinking, and act on a whim which is both his greatest gift and his biggest weakness.

* * *

_Aisha & Nabu's second eldest. She was born prematurely and spent a lot of time in the ICU under close observation. The Winx and the specialists all came over during that time to offer support for Aisha + Nabu, including watching after Kai (their eldest). After a nerve wracking month, she was finally cleared to go home and has been in near perfect health ever since._

_**NAME:**_ cordelia acqua  
_**NICKNAME: **_delia, lili  
_**ZODIAC SIGN:**_ aries  
_**SKILLS:**_ best fighter in her class, talented tracker, dancing queen  
_**APPEARANCE: **_short and thin, but toned as hell. delia packs a surprisingly big punch for her size. she's got curly black hair that goes a little before her midback, done in a tight braid that resembles her father's. soft grey/blue eyes and a deceptively sweet smile. her arms are usually covered in doodles.  
_**PERSONALITY: **_seems sweet and put together, mild mannered even, but anyone who actually know her knows that she's a goddamn fire cracker. it's ridiculously easy to set her off because she is aggressively protective of those she considers family, as well as those that can't defend themselves. she'll jump to the defensive of anyone who needs it. has a serious Hero Complex and feels like she has to protect everyone and right every wrong in the world. as long as her protective side isn't triggered, she's easy going. loves cracking bad jokes and puns, and making up stupid competitions with the rest of the crew.

* * *

_Blaze is Sky & Bloom's eldest. He's been a harbinger of chaos since the day he was born, and was an absolute nightmare for his parents to raise. a very colicky baby, he'd cry for hours on end. and as a toddler, he was glued to bloom's side and absolutely refused to be moved. once he met selene and helios, however, things settled down. helios and blaze usually go off to cause mischief, and selene sits back and makes sure they don't die while sighing heavily._

_**NAME: **_blaze blossom.  
_**NICKNAME: **_b, helios tends to call him blazikins  
_**ZODIAC SIGN: **_taurus  
_**SKILLS: **_creative out of the box thinker, helluva cook, moves like jagger  
_**APPEARANCE:**_ a little on the shorter side, and stout. (it's all muscle, just not the ultra sculpted kind.) a mess of shoulder length strawberry blonde hair, tied up in a man bun. he has a scar that goes across his nose from an accident when he was younger. clear, bright blue eyes that sparkle with the promise of mischief.  
_**PERSONALITY:**_ blaze, as his name would suggest, is a wildfire. he's always had a penance for mischief, and can more often than not be found pulling pranks and wreaking havoc where ever he goes. when paired with helios, the two become a dangerous duo who will egg each other's stupid ideas onward and get themselves into trouble. however, despite this, blaze is actually a sweetheart behind closed doors. he's the kind of friend that would give you the shirt off his back if you needed it. kind, warm, and loving it's clear to see why he's popular.

* * *

_Charles is Tecna && Timmy's eldest. Since he was younger, he's always been exceedingly independent and dislikes relying on others. as one of the oldest in the bunch, he feels particularly responsible for looking out for them. since his toddler days, he trailed everyone else to make sure they didn't hurt themselves, not that he'd ever admit to it. he struggles forming and keeping relationships, as many are put off by his harsh demeanor, so very few experience the excessive tenderheartedness beneath the cold veneer._

_**NAME:**_ charles parker  
_**NICKNAME:**_ chip. call him anything else, and he won't respond.  
_**ZODIAC SIGN:**_ capricorn  
_**SKILLS:**_ computer whiz, faster than the flash (not really but still very fast), snark machine  
_**APPEARANCE:**_ chip looks like, in codelia's words, "a goddamn twig." seriously, he's stick skinny but uber tall. his brown eyes are hidden behind inch thick glasses. he has very short lilac hair that's always carefully styled to the side and kept out of his eyes. (the only time it's ever exceedingly messy is when he gets shocked working on a new project and his hair poofs up.) he's got a wide, wild grin that shows off his chipped front tooth.  
_**PERSONALITY: **_chip, to no one's surprise, is a goddamn genius. he can puzzle out even the most difficult ideas and find a way to bring them to life. he's also stubborn as an ox, and once he sets his mind to something he always gets it done. the gang relies on him because they know that they can count on him, and this does go to his head a little. he can come off as brash or arrogant when talking to others, and this can lead to arguments and miscommunications. despite this, he's loyal to a fault and would do anything for his crew.

* * *

_prim is the eldest of helia and flora's kids. she was taught from a young age to be kind, and believe the best in everyone. don't think for a second that the girl is naive, though. she can see right through lies and bullshit, and is brutally honest when giving feedback. she tends to mother those she cares about, putting their well being far above her own in every circumstance. Despite being adept at giving advice and figuring out other's emotions, she struggles coming to terms with her own._

_**NAME:**_ primrose del bosque  
_**NICKNAME: **_prim to almost everyone, but selene calls her rosey.  
_**ZODIAC SIGN:**_ scorpio  
_**SKILLS: **_empathetic as hell, scary accurate intuition, powerful magic  
_**APPEARANCE: **_prim has been described, in many cases, to look ethereal and somewhat otherworldly at times. she's about average height, with high cheekbones and piercing green eyes that seem to bore directly into your soul. her soft navy hair falls a little below her waist, and is usually worn down in seemingly effortless, perfect waves. (some have said she looks like her father but with her mother's eyes.)  
_**PERSONALITY:**_ like both of her parents, prim is a pacifist at heart. she believes in diplomacy, and not raising a hand against an enemy until you've first extended it. but make no mistake, if the time comes where she needs to act she will with no hesitation. she has a natural aptitude for magic, and has trained with her great uncle saladin since she was young. she's level headed and kind, but won't take anyone's bs and is quick to say so. those who underestimate her learn quickly not to repeat that mistake.

* * *

_koda is the second eldest of musa & riven's kids, and easily the most spacey. he tends to find comfort in retreating to his own little world, and it can lead to trouble sometimes. luckily, both selene and prim are extremely protective of him and do their best to watch out for him. _

_**NAME:**_ koda jamyang  
_**NICKNAME:**_ kody, selene & prim have a tendency of calling him koko for a variety of reasons they refuse to fully disclose.  
_**ZODIAC SIGN: **_pisces  
_**SKILLS: **_killer voice, incredible at drawing, can learn most instruments but watching others play them.  
_**APPEARANCE:**_ unruly curled navy hair that can't really be tamed no matter what's used, and tends to go every which way. gently tanned skin that pair surprisingly well with soft violet eyes, perpetually shining with childlike wonder at the simplest of things. smile that never seems to fully disappear. hands that are calloused from years of playing various instruments, and constantly covered in paint/charcoal/graphite/whatever he's using to do his artwork.  
_**PERSONALITY:**_ koda is the youngest of the group, that much is obvious to most. he's got a very carefree, whimsical air that seems to spread to those who hang around him. his optimism is infectious, and his unbridled joy seems to warm even the hardest of hearts. he spends more time in his head then anywhere else, to be quite honest. he's a dreamer, a lover, and a creator. the others worry for him because he's exceedingly gullible and tends to end up on the wrong end of ill-spirited pranks. but they never seem to bother him. in fact, very little actual does.


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N : Hey guys! This chapter is broken into 3 different parts, as an introduction of sorts. Hope you guys enjoy! If you are interested in finding out more about these babes, I have a little blurbs posted on****my Tumblr blog._ ( destinybcund )_**** You can also reach me over there if you have questions, I'm almost always ready to answer them! Anyways enough of my rambling, proceed with the chapter!**

* * *

Blaze stood stock still, chest rapidly rising and falling as he struggled to catch his breath. His fingers instinctively tightened around the hilt of his broadsword. His hair had come loose from his bun, joining the blazing sun and the sweat dripping down his forehead in an effort to blind him. _Where was she? _Feeling the ghostly whisper of anxiety's clammy hands along his spine, he trusted the gut feeling that told him to duck. A dagger flew over his head and embedded itself in the wall behind him. _Crap. _If it weren't for his sixth sense, it would have been game over. Still Blaze gave a hearty chuckle, blue eyes glittering with amusement as he adjusted his grip, lips pulled into a smirk. "Damn Delia, if I didn't know any better I'd say you were going soft."

From up in the rafters, Cordelia scowled. She knew he was doing it to taunt her into sloppy attack, but that didn't make her any less angry. She steadied herself, getting another butterfly knife to throw, but before she could Blaze caught sight of her. He grinned, a wild and vicious thing, before winding back and releasing a boomerang aimed at the beam she was on. Delia back flipped off, rolling along the ground before she springing to her feet and pulling out her scimitar in one fluid motion. Blaze rushed forward, always the hothead, and they began their deadly dance. Blaze's attacks were strong, but sloppy. Delia didn't falter, blocking each swift blow and dancing just out of his reach before lunging forward and hitting his legs, arms, and torso — spotting every vulnerable spot and hitting without mercy. Their blades cut through the air so fast it was hard to keep track of what was happening, their battle clouded by flashes of blue and gold. Finally it drew to a close after a well aimed hit against the hilt that made Blaze hiss and loosen his grip long enough for Delia to knock his blade from his hand.

She grinned, sweeping her foot back and kicking his sword as far back as she could. Blaze scowled, holding his hands up in surrender. "Still think I've gone soft?" She asked, her sword level with his chest. There was an unmistakable lilt in her tone, her grey eyes sparkling with delight at having bested him. Their rivalry had been going on as long as either of them could remember, and neither one was too pleased when they lost. "Yeah yeah whatever. I let you win." Blaze shot back, glowering. Cordelia laughed, shaking her head before helping him up. "Sure you did, prince charming. Come on, we've got to go meet the others." In that instant, the tension from their training faded away, and they were teens again. Friends. _Family. _He gave her his patented lopsided smirk, throwing a sweaty arm around her shoulders. "Fine, gorgeous. But after we meet up with the dork patrol, we're going again. And this time, I'll be playing for real."

* * *

"No."

Prim stared at her closest friend in shock, blinking once, twice, three times before she could muster a response. "What?"

"No." Selene said again, with more conviction. "We are _not _pushing my brother out of a _window. _He may be a douche, but he's _my _douche." Her voice fell to its usual _soft _tone, playing with Prim's fingers almost absently. "Beside, it's Leo. Do you really think he'd do anything to Koda? If I had to guess, he probably left him with Chip. He's just trying to pull a reaction out of you...don't give it to him."

Every muscle in Prim's body tensed as Selene grabbed her hand: her heart picking up its pace and drumming against her chest as her lungs collapsed in on themselves, leaving her short of breath. She could feel Selene's fingers ghosting over hers, every nerve coming alive under the gentle touch. Most of what Selene said went right over her head. The only thing she could see was the way dark eyes went from navy to brilliant harvest bell and forget me not blue: like sunlight filtering through stained glass. Most people assumed that Selene's eyes were _black, _and _boring, _but most people were wrong. They didn't see the way they flared to life when she talked about the people she loved, or the newest book she immersed herself in. They didn't see the way the sun turned them to _crystals _and _flowers _and _oceans _and _the night sky _and every other beautiful thing. They didn't…

Her train of thought was cut short as Selene looked at her in concern. "Rosey, are you even _listening _to me?" Amusement leaked into her tone as she gently bumped Prim's shoulder. Prim seemed to shake herself out of whatever trance she had been in, and gave a half smile. "Yeah yeah, no pushing Helios out of a window. _Buzzkill." _Selene laughed, and Prim grinned. That laugh was her favorite sound in the world.

"You know you love me." Selene teased, and Prim nodded. _More than you know, _her heart yearned to say, but it settled for a soft, "Maybe." They sat in comfortable silence for a few precious minutes, Selene pulling Prim's soft, navy blue hair into a loose braid while Prim near hummed in contentment. In that moment, the world came to a stand still. Nothing else mattered. Not the upcoming dinner where six smaller families become one indistinguishable one. Not the worry of receiving her first official report card from Red Fountain. Not even the urge to _strangle _Helios could ruin this moment. Selene rambled on about her newest book, cadence rising and falling as she explained the plot twists and characters with the utmost love, and Prim hung on every word.

That was, until a husky voice over her shoulder whispered, "Shame we don't see that smile more often, Primrose." Instinctively, Prim jumped, grabbing at Selene and pulling her down to the ground where they rolled together, Prim using her body to shield Selene from any possible harm while maniacal laughter echoed from behind them. Still hovering over Prim, she snapped her arm to the side and activated her whip. It flared to life, a brilliant white, and she jumped to her feet and whipped around … to find Helios. He grinned, and in that moment it took everything in Prim not to _strangle _him.

Selene pushed herself to her feet. Her face burned a thousand shades of red, her breathing uneven as she struggled for the words to say. After a moment of fumbling, she managed a sharp, "You suck." Her twin just grinned back, waving it off. "Oh come on, Lena, I was just playing around." Helios gave his most charming grin, which earned him a slap on his shoulder and a glare from Prim. Her whip wrapped around her wrist, glittering under the light as it went back to its inert form as a bracelet. "You have a funny way of _playing around, _asshole."

"Don't be so **angry." **Helios laughed, throwing an arm around both girls shoulders. "Besides, _mom _sent me up. Dinner is ready, we're supposed to meet everyone in the dining room." With Prim rolling her eyes and Selene waiting for her blush to subside, the three of them headed toward their waiting families, the girls fingers linked behind Helios' back.

* * *

The light that managed to penetrate the grimy window glittered off the row of high tech, half finished gadgets. Koda's eyes swept over the table, violet hues wide and mouth hanging open shocked awe as he examined everything before him. It wasn't often he hung out with Chip - more often than not he was nestled between Selene & Prim - but Helios had created a distraction and whisked him away. In all honesty, he didn't mind. He rarely did. The brilliant blue of a machine caught his attention. Dried purple paint flecked off his eyebrows, a sharp contrast to the metallic gold glistening across his scrunched freckled nose, as stained fingers went to grab it. "Cool! What's this?"

Chip slapped his hand away, glowering as he did so. "Don't _touch _that, Kody." His voice lacked it's usual bite, as it often did when it came to his younger cousin. "You could get hurt. Those aren't tested yet, mom and I haven't made it that far." He fidgeting with his hair, needlessly smoothing his thick lavender locks. Watching after any of the younger kids stressed him out, as he made very clear in an attempt to avoid this very situation. He was going to murder Helios the next time he saw him. Lower lip caught between his teeth, he sighed. "Come over here, kid, you can help me with the animation."

Koda's face lit up, and he wasted no time scrambling over. "Animation? What kind? What drawing pad are you using? What are you doing? Is there a color scheme?" He wasted no time pulling the offered tablet from his older cousins hand, grinning like a madman. "This...this is a new kind of pad, isn't it? I've never seen one with so many layer capabilities, and the _colors _are gorgeous…" he breathed in awe.

Chip chuckled, nodding. "It's one mom and I are working on. The company isn't set to release it for another six months, but it's going to be a hit. We widened the saturation capabilities, added nearly four hundred new shades of color, preprogrammed it with sixteen new brushes, and increased the layer capacity by _two hundred _percent. Not to mention managed to reduce any lag for bigger files by nearly fifty two percent." He fiddled with his glasses, beaming at Koda's floored look. "You can have that one, if you want. You'll be able to use it better than I could." He added after a minute.

Koda's fingers brushed the edges almost reverently, eyes shining. "Really? You would...you would just _give _this to me?"

"Yeah just don't...you know...break it or anything. And make lots of gorgeous designs to show off at Alfea." Chip said with a grin, before his pocket vibrated. It was his phone, letting him know that dinner was ready and the others were expecting Koda and him down in the dining room. He stood up, stretching his tall frame and nearly sagging in relief as his spine popped. "Now come on Kody, we better get down to the hall before everyone assumes we were kidnapped by aliens, or attacked by evil robots."

"It wouldn't be the first time." Koda shot back with a pointed look, gently setting the art tablet on the table for fear of it getting ruined in the dining room. (It was both the blessing and curse of having a huge family: the spontaneity could _ruin _your things. Especially if the younger kids got their hands on it.)

Chip scoffed and rolled his eyes. "That was _once. _And a programming glitch. Besides they weren't evil, they were just passive aggressive."

"They tried to murder Helios!"

"Who _wouldn't _try to murder Helios if given the chance?"

They both laughed, voices growing more distant as they descended the stairs and reunited with their family.


	3. Chapter 2

The dining hall, to absolutely _no one's _surprise, teemed with life. The cacophony of noise that filtered past the dark oak doors of the Solarian castle could be heard echoing through the corridors. Helios pushed the doors open and joined the scene with ease, effortlessly blending into the organized chaos. Selene hesitated. She felt Prim tugging on her hand, and she followed without asking any questions. Prim led her to the table so they could have first pick of the seats before the food came out. From their perch, they could observe the entire room.

Riven argued with Sky as her father watched, amusement glittering in his eyes as Helia tried (and failed) to mediate. Selene noticed their proximity to the fire poker with slight alarm, waving her hand to move the sharp objects just out of reach. Past them, Nabu was trying to teach the triplets a magic trick involving some sort of coin and a disappearing act. They watched him with solemn brown eyes, while Star giggled behind them. Harmony was deep in conversation Tecna and Flora, who both leaned in to hear their eldest niece that much better.

Musa was talking to Bloom, who avidly listened as her fingers absently combed through Stella's hair. Stella was comfortably splayed across Bloom's lap, fast asleep. Selene couldn't help but bite back a smile : her mother always **lit up **whenever everyone was over, as if a piece of her had been missing and the other's brought it back. Selene assumed that wasn't too far from the truth. She'd listened to all of her mother's stories intently, more than Helios or the triplets ever had. She knew how much her aunts meant to her mother, and watching them all together never failed to soothe frayed nerves.

The bell signaling the arrival of dinner startled her out of her thoughts. Within minutes the others streamed to the table, filling the seats as family style portions lines the center of the table. Cordelia and Blaze tried to grab at the food before it was fully on the table, obviously _starving _after their day of training. Selene anxiously scanned the table again, noticing Koda and Chip's absence as she shifted uncomfortably. Her throat tightened with anxiety. What if she had been wrong when talking to Prim? What if Koda really was in trouble? What if he and Chip had managed to get themselves into trouble and _she _had been the one to stop others from looking for them? Her thoughts progressively got worse, her fingers pulling at the loose threads on the placemat.

Prim squeezed her shoulder gently. "Hey, breathe, Selly." Green eyes glimmered with concern. "They're probably goofing off. I'm sure they're already heading down, no doubt Auntie Tecna already sent Chip a message to let him know to come and get food, alright?" Her voice was soft and as always, she understood what had Selene worried. Selene let out a breath, giving a shaky grin. "You're probably right…"

At that moment the door creaked open and the two entered sheepishly. Selene's tense body relaxed, and she could enjoy the meal. As it usually was with their family, dinner was a frenzied blur. The younger kids told stories in exasperatingly long detail, fighting amongst each other to hold the adult's attention. Kai and Harmony seemed to hold an entire conversation without uttering a word, Helios watching both of them and making faces when they ignored him. Blaze stole food off of Delia's plate and nearly got speared by a fork. Chip and Koda excited mumbled about something in between mouthfuls of mashed potatoes. Selene tucked her hand happily in Prim's, using the other to pick at the food on her plate.

After dinner, Helios wasted no time enacting his plan. He gave both Blaze and Delia a look, and both of them grinned back at him. The three of them began Operation : Sleepover. Helios started them off, blinking golden eyes in a show of faux innocence. "Mommy, do you think the gang could spend the night?" His voice dripped with sweetness, which Blaze and Cordelia echoed when they added, "Please, Auntie Stella?"

Stella looked hesitant for a minute, shooting a look at the rest of the Winx. After a few minutes of whispering among themselves, they turned back to the anxious faces staring at them. Stella grinned. "Of course. But no _funny business, _mister. I have a conference call with Dakian royalty in about an hour, and I'll probably be there most of the night. So I'm trusting you guys, alright?"

Helios nodded enthusiastically, "Of course! Cross my heart. We're going to be watching movies in the theater room, Koda and Chip were talking about analyzing the animation of some old Disney movies for their project. Blaze brought some from his Grandpa Mike's house." Blaze held up the book brimming with old CDs. That drew laughs from the rest of the adults.

Helios attempted to dash straight to the theater room, skidding to a stop as he heard his mother call after him. "Helios Aegle, _get back here! _I know you didn't just leave without saying goodbye to everyone, because I raised a _gentleman _not a heathen!" He turned back sheepishly, rushing to say his goodbyes and escape before … "And take your sister with you. Selene, honey, please make sure the others don't get too wild. Prim sweetheart, you too. I trust you too to keep things in order." _Dammit._

Helios inwardly groaned but his sunny smile didn't budge until the seven kids left from the room, making their way down to the private theater. They settled among the comfy couches. Chip ran down to get snacks, Koda tagging along as he sorted through various movies. Helios pouted, sure that his plan for one last _fun _night before they headed back to their respective schools was ruined now that buzzkills number one and two were babysitting. Blaze, however, didn't get the memo. "So, Sol, when are we leaving?"

"We aren't." Helios sighed, shooting a glare at his sister. "Little Miss Perfect here would _never _let us go."

Selene's dark eyes flashed with hurt as she hugged herself. "Go where?"

"Downtown. It's a _tradition." _Cordelia answered solemnly, shoulders sagging as she sighed. "Blaze, Helios, and I have been going since elementary school. Sneak out and have one last night of fun before school starts, you know?" Disappointment colored her tone, and Selene felt _guilt _blossom in her chest.

Helios snorted. "Please, don't tell her Delia. The only thing she'll do is _squeal _to our parents. Selene can't handle breaking any of their precious rules. She'd sooner break our hearts." He knew it was _unfair _to place the blame on her. But he was frustrated, there were times when he felt like she loved _laws _and _lore _and _legislation _more than she loves him. All he wanted was _one _night where she let loose, one night where she stopped worrying about everything so goddamn much. "Heaven forbid she isn't the golden child."

Selene recoiled from the contempt in his voice and the obvious disappointment scrawled across Cordelia and Blaze's expressions. _Was she really ruining their night? Was she really breaking their hearts? _A good sister would never do that … but her mother had asked her to keep them out of shenanigans and a good _daughter _would never disobey that...she could feel her pulse speed up as tears sprang to her eyes. Her breathing went unsteady, and Prim immediately helped her sit down.

Prim shot a nasty glare at Helios, rubbing Selene's shoulder gently. "By the Dragon, Helios, _shut up! _It's a stupid idea anyways, you're all lucky you haven't been caught yet. You know how tense things can get for both Solaria and Eraklyon, taking unnecessary risks is-"

"Sometimes you have to take risks to live!" Helios fired back, cutting her off as he sprung to his feet. He paced around the room, trying to blow off steam. "God, you and Lena both! All you ever worry about is doing what's _safe. _But don't you know how _tiring _that is? Is it so much to ask for a night of fun every now and again? Huh? You've always gotten everything you've wanted, Primrose. Because you've never wanted anything _dangerous _or _reckless _or _exciting!" _

Prim flushed. Her gaze dropped down to Selene, lingering longer than necessary while her heart pounded wildly against her chest, before she fixed a glare on Helios. Her tone made ice look like fire. "You don't know _anything_ about me." Her hands trembled with barely contained fury, fingers itching to bring out her whip and really let him have it. Before she could, Cordelia tugged her back roughly and Blaze did the same with Helios.

Blaze glanced around the room, worry obvious. "Come on guys, cool it. We should just-"

"I'll do it." Selene's voice could barely be heard, and yet it seemed to stun the room. Helios turned to look at her, bewildered. "What?"

"I said I'll _do it. _I'll … I'll sneak out with you guys."

* * *

**A/N : **Hey guys! I just wanted to thank you for your patience! I've been off on vacation for this past week so it took longer than I'd like to get this chapter posted! But a big thank you to everyone who's read and reviewed! The next few chapters are the ones I'm really getting excited for! Anyways, as always, you can reach my on the next gen tumblr linked on my bio to ask questions about anything you need. (Also, feel free to comment your favorite Winx ship in the comments, I'm curious!)


End file.
